INJURY
by thekimve
Summary: Wonwoo meenyakiti dirinya supaya dunia mengerti bahwa luka hatinya lebih parah dan membusuk jauh didalam sana. Meanie Couple. Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seungcheol, Jeonghan. Seventeen FF YAOI. RnR Please Joseyo


INJURY

.

.

.

cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu (Meanie Couple)

Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan (SeungHan Couple)

.

.

Rate : T

Summary : Wonwoo meenyakiti dirinya supaya dunia mengerti bahwa luka hatinya lebih parah dan membusuk jauh didalam sana. Meanie Couple. Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seungcheol, Jeonghan. Seventeen FF.

.

.

.

.

Kilatan silet itu memancarkan kesan seakan betapa tajamnya mata besi tipis itu.

Sekali gores dengan gerakan ringan mampu merobek kulit. Memuntahkan darah segar yang berbau anyir.

Tajam dan elegan itulah yang terlihat.

Bukan, bukan silet itu tapi namja yang tengah memegang silet tersebut.

Mata tajamnya menyiratkan banyak makna. Apakah itu terluka? Apakah itu bahagia? Apakah itu kesepian? Tak ada yang mampu menjawabnya. Semuanya tak terbaca sama sekali di mimik wajah atau sorot tajam mata itu.

Namja berambut coklat karamel itu tak akan mampu mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasa. Jangan kaget jika orang-orang menyebutnya namja Emotless. Tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa emosi.

Namja kurus itu duduk dilantai kamarnya dan bersandar pada kasurnya.

Kepalanya disandarkan pada kasur dibelakangnya dan mata tajam itu terpejam.

Tak ada yang iya lakukan. Hanya memegang silet tajam itu saja tanpa melukai apapun ditubuhnya. Saat ini memang tanpa melukai. Tapi kita lihat kembali pada beberapa hari yang lalu. Kulit mulusnya sudah tak putih lagi melainkan penuh dengan goresan-goresan yang ia torehkan disana.

Terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah mengukir kulit pahanya dengan huruf "M". Hanya satu huruf saja tapi darah itu mampu membuat seluruh kakinya teraliri oleh cairan merah itu.

Tak ada ekspresi kesakitan didalam wajahnya. Luka itu sudah mengering. Luka seminggu lalu. Luka fisik yang justru membuat namja Emo itu tersenyum saat tertoreh ditubuhnya.

Bahkan namja itu tak akan peduli jika ada yang menyiksanya. Justru siksaan itu sangat nikmat baginya.

"Wonwoo hyung?". Panggilan lirih itu berasal dari arah pintu kamar namja bernama Wonwoo. Dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Namja yang sangat menyukai melukai dirinya. Melukai apapun di dirinya yang terpenting bisa mengeluarkan darah. Jangan heran jika 2 bulan lalu ia hampir saja mati kehabisan darah karena memotong urat nadinya. Bunuh diri? Bukan, bukan bunuh diri namun melukai dirinya sendiri. Tidak pernah terbesit didalam otaknya untuk bunuh diri. Beginilah Wonwoo. Sangat senang jika rasa sakit fisiknya menyentuh kulit tubuhnya.

Mata tajam Wonwoo terbuka, dan dengan tanpa ekspresi menatap namja tinggi yang saat ini berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Tak perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar ekspresi apa yang cocok untuk situasi saat ini.

Bisa saja detik berikutnya Wonwoo menggoreskan silet yang dipegang sejak tadi ke kulit tangan dan kakinya.

Wajah khawatir namja dihadapannya jelas terlukis. Ada rasa kecewa dan takut menghampiri hatinya. Kecewa saat Wonwoo tak bisa sembuh dari kebiasaannya dan saat ia sendiri tak mampu menjaga Wonwoo secara intensif. Bagaimanapun tak ada yang bisa mengawasi Wonwoo 24jam. Setiap orang mempunyai urusan sendiri-sendiri diluar sana.

"Mingyu-ya? Ada apa?". Wonwoo bertanya tanpa merubah apapun mimik dimukanya. Datar, santai dan langsung sasaran.

Namja yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Mingyu tersebut berjalan pelan kearah Wonwoo dan duduk dilantai depan Wonwoo. Tangannya mengusap lembut lengan Wonwoo yang penuh luka gores. Sebagian sudah mengering dan sebagian lagi bahkan masih terlihat mengeluarkan darah.

Mingyu menatap nanar ketubuh Wonwoo yang semakin hari semakin kurus, bahkan kaos dan sweater yang ia kenakan selalu terlihat longgar dan bahkan sampai terlihat mengurung tubuhnya.

"Cukup ne, kau bahkan belum makan 2 hari ini. Mau kuajak makan diluar?". Bujuk Mingyu.

Sudah dua hari ini Wonwoo terlihat ingin melukai dirinya namun ia urungkan. Silet tajam itu hanya ia pegang dan Wonwoo hanya duduk bersandar saja di lantai dingin itu.

Berkali-kali dengan lembut Mingyu membujuknya untuk sekedar minum air atau membersihkan luka Wonwoo. Luka itu harus dibersihkan setiap hari agar tidak infeksi. Jika infeksi maka akan panjang kasusnya. Melukai diri sendiri sudah bahaya bagaimana jika ditambah dengan infeksi dan pembusukan luka? Maka Mingyu tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada orang yang ia cintai.

Ya, Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo. Namja dengan kelainan kejiwaan Self Injury. Mingyu tak mengerti seperti apa masa lalu Wonwoo hingga ia memiliki kelainan ini. Namun berdasarkan cerita orang, Wonwoo memang hidup dengan ibu tirinya yang sangat kejam. Tetangga lama Wonwoo mengatakan ia pernah melihat ibu tirinya melempar bubur panas ke tubuh Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar setiap laporan yang ia terima.

Tak heran jika saat ini Wonwoo seperti ingin menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa ia terluka. Luka hati yang tak bisa disembuhkan lalu berakibat pada tindakannya yang melukai dirinya untuk meringankan luka psikis yang dideritanya.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam saat Mingyu menawarkan untuk makan malam diluar. Ia tak ingin apa-apa. Hanya ingin merasakan sakit ditubuhnya saja. Lantas semua akan baik-baik saja baginya.

Apa yang membuatnya demikian? Hanya satu. Kesepian.

Mingyu sadar jika selama ini ia disibukkan oleh urusan perusahaan dan perusahaan.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tinggal bersama sejak setahun lalu. Saat keduanya resmi berpacaran.

Mingyu pikir ia bisa menyembuhkan Wonwoo dan bisa mengawasinya 24jam penuh. Namun ternyata ia tak mampu. Bagaimana bisa ia menghidupi Wonwoo dan dirinya sendiri jika tidak bekerja.

Mingyu tak membiarkan Wonwoo sendiri saja, Secara berkala Jeonghan, dokter psikiaternya akan datang berkunjung dan mengecek kondisi Wonwoo. Selebihnya Wonwoo sendirian saja. Menunggu Jeonghan atau Mingyu datang mengeceknya.

Sama saja itu berarti Wonwoo kesepian, sama saja jika datang sebentar lantas pergi. Bagi Wonwoo ia kesepian.

Jeonghan berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Ia ikut duduk dihadapan Wonwoo dan mengecek luka-luka di lengan dan kaki Wonwoo. Kaos dan celana pendek Wonwoo bahkan terdapat bercak darah mengering.

"Wonwoo-ah, Apa ini masih sakit?". Tanya Jeonghan. Pertanyaan yang bahkan Dokter Jiwa ketahui bisa menimbulkan efek nyaman karena mengandung perhatian.

Tangan namja bernama Jeonghan itu terlihat berhati-hati mengobati luka-luka ditubuh Wonwoo. Tak terkecuali dileher dan dada Wonwoo.

Namja berambut panjang itu lantas mengelus pipi pucat Wonwoo.

"Mingyu ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau tak ingin hm? Aku juga bisa menemanimu". Senyum Malaikat Jeonghan merekah.

Mingyu harap-harap cemas saat ini. Wonwoo belum makan sama sekali dan ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuknya.

"Wonu baby, aku lapar. Kau tak ingin menemaniku?". Mingyu masih melancarkan aksi membujuk Wonwoo.

Jeonghan tersenyum, jarinya ia usapkan dikepala Wonwoo.

"Lihatlah, kekasihmu yang tampan sedang lapar. Apa kau tak kasihan hm? Dia bisa sakit jika tak kunjung makan, dan Wonwoo juga bisa sakit juga. Jika sakit kau tak bisa main dengan kekasihmu ". Jeeonghan melancarkan aksi rayuannya. Kepada beberapa pasien cara itu akan mudah dilakukan. Namun untuk Wonwoo sepertinya akan sulit.

Wonwoo adalah pasien VIPnya. Mingyu sengaja meminta bantuan Jeonghan yang merupakan Sunbae dikampusnya dulu.

Namja Cantik itu bekerja di RS ternama di Seoul, namun ia dengan baik hatinya meluangkan waktu untuk menjadi dokter panggilan bagi Wonwoo.

Awalnya Jeonghan tak ingin namun ia penasaran dengan apa yang diderita Wonwoo.

Kekasih Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol pun terkadang membantu Jeonghan untuk mengurus Wonwoo.

Tindakan ekstrim Wonwoo terkadang tak bisa mengandalkan tenaga Mingyu atau Jeonghan saja. Butuh tambahan bantuan saat Wonwoo sudah sangat akut melukai dirinya.

Membenturkan dirinya sendiri ke tembok ataupun lemari kamarnya. Bertindak brutal dengan histeris dan membanting apapun yang bisa membuat dirinya terluka dan berdarah.

Justru itulah yang membuat Wonwoo nyaman. Luka goresan, sayatan, lebam itu adalah hal-hal yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang.

Seungcheol datang tanpa diundang seperti biasa. Ia berjalan dan duduk tepat disamping Jeonghan.

"Hai Wonwoo-ah, kau berminat double date? Bukankah ini malam minggu?". Seungcheol juga berprofesi sama dengan Jeonghan. Dokter jiwa sukses yang sudah merebut hati Jeonghan.

Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya dan mengecup pelan pipi Wonwoo.

"Palli, kau bisa membeli dan memakan apapun yang kau mau". Ucap Mingyu dan Wonwoo tak menjawab apapun.

"Hyung aku akan mengganti bajunya bisakah kalian membantuku?". Pinta Mingyu kepada kedua pasang kekasih dihadapannya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan pakaiannya". Ujar Jeonghan, berinisiatif. Dan ia berlalu menuju lemari pakaian Wonwoo.

Seungcheol segera membereskan peralatan obat milik Jeonghan dan tak lupa ia melepaskan silet yang sejak tadi dipegang Wonwoo.

Mingyu dengan sigap menggendong Wonwoo mendudukkannya diatas kasur empuknya.

Wajah datar itu masih terpasang disana.

Mingyu lantas masuk kamar mandi untuk membasahi handuk. Ia harus membasuh tubuh Wonwoo.

Seungcheol duduk disisi samping Wonwoo.

Ada yang ingin ia katakan.

"Kau kesepian hm?". Ucap Seungcheol lembut.

Wonwoo reflek menoleh.

Ia merasa bahwa selama ini tak ada yang bisa merasakan kesepian seperti yang ia alami.

Wonwoo mengangguk perlahan.

Jeonghan sudah datang dengan sweater dan celana panjang ditangannya. Ia duduk disisi lain Wonwoo.

"Sekarang kau memiliki Mingyu, aku dan Seungcheollie. Lupakan masa lalumu dan selalu ingatlah kami jika kau merasa dunia tak memperhatikanmu lagi". Jeonghan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"Eomma pergi, Appa pergi. Segalanya pergi dan tak ada yang menemaniku. Mingyu pergi dan kalian silih berganti datang dan pergi". Ucap Wonwoo penuh kepedihan.

Intinya Wonwoo tak ingin sendiri. Sendirian membuatnya takut, rasa takutnya menimbulkan efek kesepian yang menakutkan. Dan berakhirlah dengan ia melukai dirinya.

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo. Melepas kaos yang dipakai Wonwoo dibantu Jeonghan.

"Sayang, aku pergi tidak lama. Aku hanya bekerja. Bekerja demi kita dan demi pernikahan kita. Jika ada yang kau keluhkan, kau bisa meneleponku setiap saat.". Mingyu mengusap bagian tubuh Wonwoo dengan hati-hati. Wonwoo tak akan mengeluh kesakitan saat handuk basah itu tanpa sengaja menggesek luka-lukanya.

Perkataan Mingyu sesungguhnya sangat menggores hatinya. Sakit dihatinya semakin membusuk dan sebentar lagi akan melebur menjadi satu seperti jasad manusia yang dikubur di bawah tanah.

Mengeluh? Ingin rasanya Wonwoo menertawakan kata itu.

Dunia tak pernah mendengar keluhannya dan bahkan tak membiarkan dia mengeluh. Karena apa? Tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang tepat untuk mengeluh.

Mengeluh tak akan membuat Wonwoo bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Mengeluh hanya akan membuatnya terpuruk dan mati perlahan.

Mingyu telah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakaikan sweater rajut ditubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo tak mengerti mengapa ia menoleh ke arah Seungcheol. Memang Wonwoo tak terlalu dekat dengan Seungcheol, bahkan beberapa kali bertemu mereka jarang terlibat pembicaraan. Namun saat ini ada sesuatu yanh menggangu pikiran Wonwoo.

Bagi Wonwoo, Seungcheol namja yang baik. Banyak hal yang sudah ia lakukan untuk Wonwoo. Memang hanya membantu pekerjaan Jeonghan untuk memeriksa Wonwoo. Tapi bagaimanapun Wonwoo masih sadar untuk tahu siapa saja orang disekitarnya.

"Terlalu mencintai bisa membuatmu terluka". Ntah bagaimana kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Wonwoo.

Sontak ketiga namja disana menatap kearah Wonwoo.

"Hm? Apa maksud perkataanmu Wonwoo-ah?". Seungcheol tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Wonwoo.

"Wonu hyung, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? Katakan padaku. Aku kekasihmu". Tangan Mingyu menggenggam erat tangan kurus Wonwoo. Mingyu berjongkok dibawah Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo mengarahkan mata tajamnya ke arah Mingyu.

Wonwoo terlihat tak nyaman dengan kata kekasih diakhir kalimat Mingyu. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan seperti dahulu lagi. Sesuatu telah mengubahnya menjadi kata-kata yang menyakitkan bagi Wonwoo.

Cinta.

Kekasih.

Selalu bersama.

Selamanya.

Keempat kata yang selalu dikatakan Mingyu awalnya memang sangat menyenangkan jika didengar namun sekarang berubah.

Wonwoo melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Mingyu. Dan mendorong keras tubuh Mingyu hingga ia terjengkang kebelakang.

Seongcheol reflek menahan tubuh Wonwoo dan Jeonghan berusaha membantu Mingyu bangun.

Tersenyum. Ya, Wonwoo tersenyum. Senyum penuh luka dan kemirisan.

Wajah datarnya terlihat lebih sadis daripada biasanya.

"Wonwoo-ah apa yang kau lakukan?". Jeonghan sungguh tak mengerti dengan pasiennya. Apa lagi sekarang? Gangguan kepribadian? Atau apa? Jeonghan berusaha mencernanya.

Tatapan tajam Wonwoo mengarah tepat dimata Mingyu.

"Kekasih? Kekasih yang bisa memeluk kekasih orang lain?". Ucap Wonwoo datar dan pelan. Namun jika kau dengar sekali lagi, intonasinya sangat jelas dan terkesan sangat menyakitkan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kau kenapa?". Seungcheol merasa bahwa saat ini Wonwoo berbeda. Saat ini auranya sangat menekan dan menyakitkan.

"Memeluk kekasih orang lain? Apa yang kau bicarakan?". Mingyu berdiri dan mencari kejelasan didalam kata-kata Wonwoo.

Ditekannya pundak Wonwoo untuk menuntutnya mengatakan sesuatu.

Tangan Wonwoo menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu dengan keras. Wonwoo berdiri dan bahkan dia bisa mendorong Mingyu lebih keras ke arah tembok.

Brak!

Punggung Mingyu terbentur sangat keras ke arah dinding dibelakangnya. Dorongan Wonwoo sangat kuat. Ntah darimana ia mendapatkan kekuatan sekuat itu, mengingat ia bahkan belum makan dua hari ini. Bahkan tadi untuk berpindah dari lantai ke kasur saja dia harus digendong oleh Mingyu.

"Akh!". Teriak kesakitan Mingyu terdengat diruangan itu.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tak tinggal diam. Mereka berusaha melerai Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Apa Jeonghan hyung lebih menggairahkan hingga kau tergila-gila padanya dan selingkuh dibelakangku?". Tubuh ketiganya menegang. Terutama Mingyu dan Jeonghan.

Seongcheol mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa membutuhkan penjelasan yang panjang dari perkataan Wonwoo.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dahulu, aku bisa jelaskan". Ucap Mingyu kesusahan. Lengan Wonwoo menekan leher dan dada Mingyu.

Jeonghan tak berani menatap ketiga namja disana. Ia hanya terdiam disamping Mingyu. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dibelakang mereka.

"Lepaskan Wonwoo-ah, aku juga harus mendengarkannya". Seungcheol menarik pelan tangan Wonwoo dan berusaha membebaskan Mingyu dari kungkungan Wonwoo.

Mingyu menunduk, mempertimbangkan apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Kau memintaku menyampaikan keluhanku? Sudah bukan? AKU BEGINI KARENAMU MINGYU!". Wonwoo berteriak Histeris dihadapan Mingyu.

"apa yang membuatnya mau merawatku? Alasannya aku mengerti sekarang. Karena kalian menjalin hubungan dibelakangku dan kalian bebas bertemu dibelakangku. Hahaha...". Wonwoo tertawa. Tawa menyayat.

Keadaan saat ini sangat rumit baginya. Mingyu berselingkuh dengan Jeonghan tepat didepan matanya.

Berkali-kali Wonwoo melihatnya. Melihatmya berpelukan di dapur, berciuman dikamar saat mereka kira Wonwoo sudah tertidur karena efek obat penenang. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah Wonwoo mendengarnya, sangat jelas sekali suara desahan mereka keluar dari kamar mandi dirumahnya.

Itulah yang membuat Wonwoo semakin memperburuk keadaanya dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Ada rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia lukiskan dihadapan orang lain, namun ia bisa menunjukkan lewat luka-luka yang ia buat ditubuhnya. Kerusakan demi kerusakan menghinggapi kulit tubuhnya.

Seungcheol terduduk dikasur king size tersebut. Berusaha memahami apa yang ia dengar

"Katakan jika ini tak benar Jeonghanie? Aku masih bisa percaya jika kau berkata ini salah dan itu hanya efek halusinasi Wonwoo saja". Seungcheol berkata penuh keputusasaan. Bukan Seungcheol tak tahu, namun Seungcheol tahu jika dimasa lalu Jeonghan adalah mantak kekasih Mingyu. Dan ia tak mungkin membuka kenyataan itu, disampingnya ada namja yang lebih terluka daripada Seungcheol.

Jeonghan merasa telah menghianati dan melangkah terlalu jauh. Ia tak dapat memungkiri jika ia masih mencintai Mingyu. Bahkan jika mereka berdua telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing, tapi perasaan cinta itu terus menguar.

"Maafkan aku...". Mingyu mengatakan kata maaf seakan semuanya selesai dengan dua kata itu.

Tubuh Mingyu merosot ke lantai, duduk menunduk meratapi kebodohannya yang ketahuan. Jeonghan berjongkok di samping Mingyu. Dia egois. Membiarkan dua hati terluka oleh perbuatannya.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya Seungcheol-ah, aku masih mencintainya". Ucap Jeonghan. Perkataannya tepat menusuk hati Wonwoo. Hatinya sudah hancur dan tak mungkin bisa ditata kembali.

Ia masih berdiri. Memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi dan menekan matanya agar tak mengeluarkan air mata.

Wonwoo merasakan sakit yang sangat di dadanya. Ada rasa ingin mengeluarkan apapun yang menyakiti dadanya, membuangnya dan tak ingin mengingatnya.

Seungcheol berdiri, datang menghampiri Mingyu dan menonjok tepat di rahang dan bibir kanan Mingyu. Darah keluar dari dari sela-sela kulit yang sobek di bibir Mingyu.

"Seongcheol Hentikan!". Teriak Jeonghan Histeris. Jeonghan bahkan menarik Mingyu seakan ia melindungi Mingyu dari serangan Seungcheol.

"Akh!". Mingyu mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah dan merakan ngilu di rahangnya.

"Kukira kau memang sahabat Jeonghan ternyata kau sebajingan ini Mingyu!". Seungcheol menahan amarahnya. Memukuli Mingyu tak membuat keadaan menjadi baik.

"Memang aku bajingan, Jeonghan dan aku masih saling mencintai. Itu adalah fakta. Dan sekarang akan kami buka kebohongan ini. Aku bahkan sudah muak dengan semua ini". Ucapan Mingyu diluar dugaan. Selama ini Mingyu sangat sabar merawat dan menjaga Wonwoo. Namun hari ini kenyataan selalu berbeda dengan apa yang manusia lihat. Mingyu memang pernah mencintai Wonwoo, namun ketika jeonghan datang, perasaan itu kembali lagi.

Perasaan ingin memiliki jeonghan datang kembali tanpa bisa ia bendung. Didalam hatinya ia pun mencintai wonwoo.

Bolehkan kita meragukan kata "masih mencintai Wonwoo"? It's bullshit!.

Seungcheol sudah sangat ingin menonjok Mingyu saat sebuah suara membuat ketiganya menolehkan kepala mereka kearah wonwoo.

Bahkan saat ini lebih mengerikan daripada adegan memukul antara Seuncheol dan Mingyu.

Wonwoo menyayat dan mencabik lengan kirinya bahkan ia menusukkan pisau buah yang ia ambil dari nakas kearah nadinya. Darah Wonwoo mengucur deras dari lengan tangannya. Tak ada wajah kesakitan atau terluka. Senyum kesenangan terpatri dibibir tipisnya.

Darah itu mengotori sweater dan lantai kamarnya. Darah itu seakan memberitahukan pada dunia bahwa ia terluka, ia sakit.

Terlalu mencintai membuatnya semakin sakit dan sekarat, lalu mati perlahan dibunuh oleh cintanya yang terlalu kuat.

Tubuh Wonwoo ambruk diatas lantai penuh darah.

Mingyu berteriak histeris dan dihampiri Tubuh lemas Wonwoo. Seungcheol yang memang sudah terbiasa menangani keadaan genting dengan sigap mengambil pertolongan pertama.

Jeonghan berteriak ketakutan melihat apa yang ia lihat. Ia belum pernah melihat pasien dengan darah sebanyak itu.

Wonwoo masih bisa mendengarkan apa yang Mingyu katakan.

"Wonwoo hyung, Wonwoo hyung". Teriakan panik Mingyu sambil mendekap Wonwoo. Airmatanya mengalir dipipinya.

Samar-samar Wonwoo mendengarnya.

Matanya sangat ingin menutup.

Wonwoo sangat lelah. Ia ingin tertidur namun matanya belum terpejam sempurna.

Dalam keadaan matanya yang mengabur ia melihat sosok lain dibelakang Mingyu dan Jeonghan. Sosok tampan bersinar putih. Sinar itu bukan berasal dari baju putihnya namun memang ia bersinar dan senyum menawannya sangat indah dimata Wonwoo.

"Hyung menunggumu. Kau ingin istirahat bukan?". Tangan itu terulur menggapai tangan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung kumohon bertahanlah, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku". Teriak mingyu.

Seuncheol mengeratkan perban ditangan wonwoo agar nadinya tak semakin putus.

Wonwoo tersenyum ditengah kesadarannya yang menurun. Wonwoo sudah terlalu bosan mendengar kata maaf itu. Kata maaf membuatnya semakin terluka.

Luka yang dalam tak bisa sembuh lalu membusuk.

Cukup bagi Wonwoo membiarkan dirinya lelah didunia. Ia ingin menerima uluran tangan itu.

Tangan lembut yang pernah membelai rambut coklat Wonwoo. Tangan yang akan mendekap Wonwoo saat ia kesepian dan tangan itu pula yang membuat wonwoo tahu apa itu cinta. Namun tangan yang pernah membuatnya nyaman itu pergi. Dan Wonwoo saat ini bahagia karena bertemu dengannya lagi.

Wonwoo merasakan jiwanya sangat ingin menerima uluran tangan namja yang bersinar itu.

Tangan itu hangat. masih sama seperti dahulu. Dan inilah saatnya Wonwoo untuk beristirahat dari kejamnya dunia.

Berhenti berlari mengejar rasa cinta untuk mingyu, berhenti merasakan sakitnya dicampakkan keluarga tirinya.

Tangan itu menuntun Wonwoo menembus sinar putih dan menghilang.

"Jisoo hyung...". Ucapan terakhir Wonwoo sebelum ia menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Sangat pelan bahkan Mingyu tak mampu mendengarnya.

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah menyerah. Wonwoo memilih pergi meninggalkan dunianya yang pedih. Mingyu semakin bertambah panik.

"Wonwoo hyung! Hyung! Andwee!". Mingyu menagis histeris dan mendekap jasad tanpa nyawa itu. Ia tak peduli lagi jika tubuhnya penuh darah.

Ada rasa menyesal yang menelusup dihatinya. Sangat menyesakkan dan menyakitkan.

Mingyu menyesal. Ia sadar jika selama ini Wonwoo lah yang selalu ada untuknya. Namun saat ini terlambat.

Jenghan menangis penuh penyesalan disamping Mingyu.

Seungcheol menghela nafas.

Merasakan jejak kepedihan dikamar itu.

Seungcheol teringat kata-kata terakhir Wonwoo untuknya "Terlalu mencintai bisa membuatmu terluka".

Dan tepat sesuai perkataan Wonwoo, saat ini ia terluka.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
